Querido enemigo
by Lucifer KNov
Summary: Te odio por ganarte sin esfuerzo el amor de la mujer que amo, te odio por ganarte el aprecio y el cariño de mis hermanos pero te odio más por hacer que yo también te aprecie


Habían pasado cinco años desde que la batalla contra Galaxia. Cada una de las sailor scout y sus líderes estaban cumpliendo sus sueños; Serena estaba a punto de graduarse como diseñadora gráfica, Darien se estaba convirtiendo en un renombrado médico, Mina se estaba abriendo camino como una famosa locutora de radio, Lita era conocida como una promesa de la alta cocina, Rei se estaba haciendo famosa con sus primeros escritos y Amy estaba por graduarse de la facultad de medicina.

Hasta entonces todo parecía ser miel sobre hojuelas para los mencionados, excepto para dos personas; Darien y Seiya. Aún cumplida su misión en la Tierra y el regreso de Darien, Seiya seguía amando a Serena como el primer instante, por tal, iba a visitarla cada cierto tiempo con la esperanza que en una de esas le correspondiera. Cosa que a Darien no le hacía nada feliz.

Por lo común a Darien no le gustaba ser un hombre celoso pero viendo las atenciones de Seiya con su novia era inevitable la salida del monstruo verde de los celos. Por el otro lado la perseverancia de Seiya se fortalecía gracias al reducido tiempo que pasaba Darien con la rubia, lo poco expresivo que seguía siendo y su falta de disponibilidad.

El conflicto entre los hombres comenzó desde que se conocieron y prolongaba cada que salía a relucir todo lo que uno u otro hacía o no hacía por la rubia en discordia, lo que nadie imaginaba era que como todo en esta vida aquella rivalidad entre los pelinegros acabaría.

Todo comenzó una exquisita tarde de verano cuando la pareja de héroes disfrutaba de una exquisita sesión de besos en el parque durante aquella tarde que parecía hecha exclusivamente para los amantes.

-Te amo…- susurró Darien al separarse delicadamente de los labios de serena

-Yo también, ya te extrañaba- Contestó con todo su amor la rubia.

La pareja se hundió en un cálido y tierno abrazo, hacía tanto que no disfrutaban de la calidez del uno y el otro.

-¡Me gustaría dedicarte más tiempo!- Exclamó nostálgico Darien acomodando su rostro en los cabellos su amada y apegándola más hacia sí.

-Te entiendo y quiero que sepas que te apoyo en todo y que te amaré sin importar lo que pase- Contestó ella abrazándolo más fuerte.

En la cabeza del pelinegro apareció la imagen de su rival. No importaba que Serena le dijera cuanto lo ama ni lo dispuesta que estaba a esperarlo, aquél hombre era una amenaza. Para calmarse, inhaló la dulce esencia de su amada y la abrazó con todo su cariño.

Un rato después la llevó a su casa, cuando se bajó para despedirse no pudo evitar quedarse contemplando su rostro, en los últimos años había dado un gran cambio, había dejado de ser el rostro de una tierna jovencita para convertirse en el rostro de una hermosa mujer. Le dio un tierno beso y luego se fue.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de fuego, en una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba un ansioso Seiya con aspecto de terraneo empacando.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Yaten al ver que Seiya estaba empacando.

-Iré a visitar a Serena- Contestó el pelinegro sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

-¡Ya olvídala!- Sugirió Yaten- Es evidente que ama a su novio y que nada nada ni nadie cambiará eso, además se ve que es un buen tipo.

-¡No lo es! ¡No aprecia lo que tiene!- Contestó alterado Seiya

-¿Lo que tiene o con quién es su pareja?- Preguntó Yaten para hacer razonar a Seiya pero esté no entendió en lo absoluto lo que quiso decir su hermano. – Hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto, no es algo para poseer, es un ser ¿me explico?- Le aclaró a su hermano.

-Lo siento es que aún la amo y me hiere que no me corresponda a pesar de que… él…no la trata como merece- Dijo con algo de amargura.

-Seiya, si en verdad él no supiera cómo tratarla hace mucho que hubiese terminado con él, además cada uno necesita un poco de espacio personal ¿no crees?... Así son las relaciones son uno y la vez dos.

Seiya prefirió ignorar lo que le dijo su hermano y continuó empacando. No soportaba que sus hermanos le tuvieran simpatía a su rival y menos que lo apreciaran y no vieran lo que él sí.

Después de ello empezó su recorrido hacia la tierra con la esperanza que esta vez las cosas fueran distintas. En cuanto llegó a la tierra se dirigió al templo Hikawa, bien sabía que era el lugar indicado para encontrar a Serena. A pesar de los años seguía siendo el centro de reunión de las chicas durante los veranos. Estaban en la sala disfrutando del aire acondicionado.

-¡El calor es insoportable!- Se quejó Mina recostándose sobre la mesa de centro

-Relájate y se te pasará- Sugirió Amy mientras leía una revista

Serena por consiguiente estaba terminando de enviarle un mensaje por celular a Darien.

-¡Bien!- Exclamó entusiasmada cuando el celular confirmó el envío

-¡Serena no deberías hacer eso!- Sancionó Amy - ¿Qué tal si está en cirujía o en consulta?- Le recordó.

-Calma Amy, Darien siempre tiene su celular en silencio, yo misma se lo pedí, jamás lo perjudicaría- Contestó aliviándole.

-Bueno…- Dijo amy y se volvió a concentrar en su lectura.

-Serena a veces me pregunto cómo aguantas una relación así, comentó Mina- Casi no se ven y cuando lo hacen se la pasan viendo tele en su departamento- Terminó de decir.

Serena dio un suspiro y encaró a su amiga.

-Mina a veces eres exagerada- Contestó

-En eso se abrió la puerta de la sala, Lita y Rei entraban con una bandeja de té helado y postres. Amy, Mina y Serena olvidaron su charla y se lanzaron por su parte.

-¡Calma hay suficiente!- Exclamó Lita

-¡Serena deja algo para Lita y para mí!- Regañó Rei. Era algo que no había cambiado con los años.

De pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir, todas voltearon a ver quién había llegado y mera sorpresa se llevaron.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Seiya que había llegado.

Las chicas se lanzaron a saludarlo, Mina y Amy no pudieron evitar preguntar por Yaten y Taiki. Al calmarse la euforia, Seiya se acercó a saludar a quién tanto añoraba ver, Serena le dio un abrazo, hacía mucho que no le veía y lo echaba de menos. Justo en ese momento entró Darien. Por fuera no mostró enojo alguno, tristeza o celos, tenía una expresión relajada pero por dentro la ira y la inseguridad lo consumían; sentía como le hervía la sangre y como su respiración se volvía más acelerada, tenía ganas de golpear a Seiya Pero se contuvo. Deinmediato se acercó a darle un beso y un abrazo a su novia.

-¡Qué sorpresa!- Exclamó feliz abrazándolo.

-Serena…- Dijo con ternura Darien.

Serena rompió el abrazo y entrelazó su brazo con el de su novio pero él prefirió abrazarla posesivamente por la cintura.

-Seiya…

-Darien…

Los caballeros se saludaron con toda la tolerancia que pudieron hallar en su interior, no les era fácil controlarse. La reunión fue armoniosa y divertida a pesar de las indirectas que se echaban Seiya y Darien, por consiguiente las miradas de desprecio.

Serena se sintió incómoda y le pidió a Darien que se fueran. Seiya con todo su descaro se despidió con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de Serena, Darien simplemente lo vio y aguantó tanto como pudo las ganas de hacerlo a un lado.

Durante el trayecto la pareja se la pasó discutiendo al respecto.

-¡No seas infantil ¡- Decía Serena.

-¿Infantil? Ahora resulta que yo soy el idiota- Se quejaba Darien

-Nunca dije eso, sólo quiero que confíes en mí, en mi amor por ti- Pedía Serena.

Al llegar a su casa a la rubiale dolió que su novio le rechazara su beso de despedida. Al entrar subió a su alcoba lo más rápido que pudo para hacer una reunión telefónica con sus amigas para desahogarse al respecto, aunque no ayudó mucho que digamos, sólo la llevó a más discusiones. Rei y Amy estaban de parte de Darien, Mina y lita sugerían que era mejor darle el sí a Seiya.

Harta ya, Serena entonces se decidió por llamar a Haruka y su grupo pero tampoco fueron de gran ayuda, se la pasaron regañándola en lugar de aconsejarla. Sólo la hicieron sentir peor.

Por otro lado Darien se encontraba haciendo rabietas en su apartamento al igual que Seiya en su hotel, se maldecían y rogaban por el fracaso del otro.

Al día siguiente hubo otro encuentro en el templo, ambos hombres se presentaron con la esperanza de que lo sucedido el día anterios fuera olvidado, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

-¡No quiero saber ni del uno ni del otro!- Dijo enojada la rubia de la discordia- ¡Estoy harta que me vean como un premio!- Regaño a cada uno.- Nuestro noviazgo está terminado- Señaló a Darien- Y nuestra amistad está terminada- Señaló a Seiya.- Después de ello Serena se marchó aún enojada con ellos.

Seiya estuvo a punto de correr tras ella pero Darien lo detuvo.

-Lo merecemos- Dijo Darien.

-¡Lo mereces tú!- Replicó Seiya

-¡Basta! –Se alteró Darien dejando atónito a Seiya por su reacción, era la primera vez que lo veía así.- ¡Serena no es un premio!¡No me gusta que la trates como tal, por eso no me gusta que te acerques a ella!- Darien por fin expresó aquello que tanto le afectaba.

-¡Y yo odio que nunca le des atención y amor!- Contraatacó Seiya.

-¿Y tú qué tanta atención y amor le das?- Preguntó sarcástico Darien dejando sin defensa alguna a Seiya.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces he muerto por ella? ¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido que renunciar a ella para protegerla?... ¡Muchas veces! Pero tú no tienes idea alguna porque sólo te dedicas a juzgar. –Seiya empezó a sentir un abseso de ira porque Darien estaba repitiendo lo mismo que sus hermanos le dijeron tantas veces.

-Amo a Serena de verdad yo haría lo mismo y más, incluso llevarla del brazo por todo Tokyo y besarla públicamente- Reprochó Seiya. Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto doloroso en Darien.

-Jamás me avergonzaría de ella, es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no te atrevas a decirme algo así- Contestó con coraje Darien.

-¿Por qué nunca la besas en público? ¿Por qué casi nunca la abrazas?- Cuestionó Seiya

-Porque son momentos especiales entre ella y yo ¿Entiendes? Siempre le digo cuanto la amo y le demuestro lo imporante que es para mí, sobretodo en esos momentos tan especiales entre ella y yo.- Todo esto lo dijo Darien con tanta devoción y con tanta sinceridad que a Seiya le dolió. Empezaron a respirar agitados, sus narices aleteaban por la ira cuando…

-¡Argh!- Reconocieron el grito de Serena

-¡Serena!- Gritaron al unísono.

Inmediatamente se transformaron para reforzar a la heroína. Al llegar al lugar se llevaron la sorpresa de un nuevo enemigo con un poder mayor a los anteriores, Serena estaba herida. La preocupación y el coraje se apoderaron de los hombres. Darien se concentró en enfrentar al enemigo pero Seiya se acercó a cuidar de Serena descuidando la pelea y bajando la guardia.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para Darien, sin embargo su perseverancia y su amor por Serena eran mayores que las heridas y el dolor causado por la pela. Seiya estaba punto de volver a combate pero Darien hizo una seña prohibiéndoselo.

-¡Cuidala, confío en ti!- Pidió Darien.

Seiya asintió con la cabeza y se mantuvo al lado de la rubia, la peleaba se tornaba complicada. De pronto un sentimiento se apoderó de Seiya, no pudo evitar sentir compasión de su rival al ver como se sacrificaba.

-¡No la dejes!- Insistió Darien al ver que Seiya estaba tratando de incorporarse a la pelea.

Seiya accedió poco convencido, de todas formas Serena sólo estaba incosnciente y con unos leves moretones. Sin que se diera cuenta el enemigo se acercó dispuesto a eliminarlo con la rubia pero Darien se interpuso recibiendo el impacto; Seiya reaccionó de inmediato usando todo su poder para derrotar al enemigo, justo cuando dudaba de sí…

-¡Estrella de sailor maker!

-¡Infierno estelar de healer!

Sus hermanos llegaron para reforzarlo junto con las sailor scout. Amy se acercó a revisar a los tres , la expresión que puso al ver a Darien preocupó mucho a Seiya.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Preguntó preocupado.

Amy no contestó simplemente dio la orden para que se llevaran a Darien y a Serena al templo. Era perjudicial llevarlos al hospital, ello implicaría que se descubriera su identidad.

Ya en el templo la primera en despertar fue Serena, lo primero que hizo fue pedir ver a Darien, Amy la valoró para ver si estaba en condiciones de ver a su novio, para su suerte, Serena pudo ver a Darien sin problema alguno. Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos al verlo tan vulnerable en aquella cama.

Seiya también quería ver a Darien, mintió a sus hermanos diciendo que iba por algo para comer para entrar al cuarto. La escena que vio al entrar lo hirió; la pareja estaba intercambiando tiernos besos y diciéndose "te amo". Él le repetía a ella una y otra vez "No me importa morir siempre y cuando sea por ti" Seiya entendió entonces cuan equivocado estaba respecto a Darien. Cerró la puerta sin que la pareja se diera cuenta por suerte. El dolor en su corazón se hizo presente.

-Seiya…- Le habló Serena al verlo a metros de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa bombón? ¿Está mejor Darien?- Preguntó haciéndose al ingenuo.

-Sí, sólo quería ver si estabas bien. No podría soportar que estuvieras en las mismas que Darien- Dijo Serena con ese amor y preocupación que la caracterizaba.

-Estoy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.- Contestó con ternura y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

- Creo que debo irme bombón- Seiya se estaba marchando…

-¡Espera!- Le detuvo Serena

-Darien… quiere verte, también está preocupado por ti.- Sus palabras tuvieron un gran impacto en él.

¿Por qué quería verlo Darien? ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que los espió en el cuarto? La mirada suplicante de Serena hizo que se dirigiera donde su rival. Al llegar al cuarto abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

-¿Seiya?- Quiso asegurarse Darien

-Sí ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó servicial Seiya

-Quiero pedirte algo…- Dijo adolorido Darien por las heridas. Seiya se dispuso a escuchar con atención.- Si algo me pasa quiero que protejas a Serena y la ames como se merece.- Pidió entre quejidos.

Seiya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿Darien le dejaba el camino libre? Su sueño podría materializarse con el sufrimiento de su hasta ahora rival.

-¡No!- Se negó Seiya- ¡Tienes que vivir! ¿Acaso quieres matarla de tristeza?- Dijo alterado Seiya.

-Seamos realistas, mis heridas son graves- Contestó quejumbroso Darien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Porqué te decidiste a protegernos sabiendo que esto pasaría?- Preguntó con ironía Seiya.

-Porque la amo…- Fue lo único que contestó- La amo… y porque la amo quiero que viva y sea feliz- Completó.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices, si la amaras no la dejarías- Replicó Seiya.

-No entiendes ¿cierto?- Cuestionó Darien.- Eso es el amor, celos en ocasiones y otras sacrificio; es ver por el bienestar de la persona que amas… A ella tampoco le hubiese gustado que fueras tú el postrado en la cama, nos ama por igual sólo que son diferentes tipos de amor…- Explicó Darien.

-Darien…- Dijo en voz baja Seiya sin quitarle la mirada de encima por lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Nada me haría más feliz que saber que Serena puede reencontrar el amor en alguien tan bueno como tú, en un gran hombre como tú.- Concluyó Darien.

Seiya estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que Darien le decía y menos que confiara tanto en él. La verdad le dolía; Sus hermanos, Serena, todos tenían razón respecto a Darien y peor aún… él también ya le quería.

-¡Te odio!- Exclamó Seiya dejando sorprendido a Darien.- ¡Te odio por ganarte sin esfuerzo el amor e la mujer que amor! ¡Te odio por hacer que mis hermanos te aprecien más que a mí! ¡Y te odio aún más por hacer que yo también te aprecie!- Terminó de expresar.

Darien entendió perfectamente el mensaje, se había ganado el afecto y el respeto de su rival, además de arreglar sus diferencias y entenderse el uno al otro. Cada uno entendió por fin que tenía su lugar en el corazón de la rubia, ni uno tenía más ni menos. Ambos sintieron bien arreglar sus conflictos.

Seiya se marchó en cuanto Darien se recuperó y estuvo con Serena una vez más, incluso fue el mismo Darien quien le pidió de manera cordial que volviera y Seiya amablemente agradeció, gesto que dejó muy sorprendida a Serena. Los hombres se despidieron con un estrechón de manos y por primera vez Darien no sentía molestia alguna al ver que Seiya se despedía de Serena con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, por consiguiente, Seiya se despidió de ella como amigo sin intención de provocar a su ahora querido enemigo.

Las visitas de Seiya tenían el mismo ritmo de siempre, sólo que en una ocasión pasó algo que dejo muy felices a unos y muy enojados a otros; Seiya se enamoró de Hotaru, cosa que no hacía muy feliz a Haruka pero ello se solucionó en cuanto Darien le dio una plática al respecto sobre cómo y porque Seiya pasó de ser su rival a ser su querido enemigo.

**¿Qué tal? A poco no sería chido que pasara algo así, jejeje XD, en fin, hace un buen que escribí esta historia al modo primitivo, a saber, a papel y pluma. Esta historia me perseguía en sueños, en la uni, bueno… en todas partes, espero haya sido de su agrado y les invito a que continúen leyendo mi historia contra el mundo, ya casi finaliza. Debo actualizar la próxima semana. Se les quiere, Sayonara!!!**


End file.
